Dreams Aphmau Au
by PheonixWriter19
Summary: Its Aphmau, I dont know what else to say.


Kawaii Chan sat in her room like any teenager would, She sighed and shut her phone off. " Why is the world so boring?" She groaned and her gypsy mother passed her room and heard her and growled while holding her youngest sister " Now you listen missy! Our world is perfectly fine, I don't know why you think different but you listen to me!.." She began to go on a tangent about how there are more reality's and how Nana should be happy about what she has. Kawaii Chan generally threw it off as her mother did palm readings and spoke to ' spirits' all the time. Kawaii Chan just figured it as random bullshit her mother believed. Kawaii Chan rolled her eyes and Her mother huffed and walked away from the room, Late that night Kawaii Chan asked her mother " Why do you believe all this strange Spirit stuff?" She asked her mom and her mom shot a glare at her like she just killed an entire ant farm. " Because they are real! You should keep your mouth shut or the spirits will get you!" He mom nods and her siblings did a soft " Oooooo~"

Late that Night Kawaii Chan was sitting in her room going through facebook when a soft glow came from her window. She looked out of it into the darkness of the night that was eased a bit by the moonlight. There was a boy sitting on her windowsill and he waved at her. She almost jumped but the boy opened her window and went over to her, his body was almost a fully black color even though he gave off a white glow. He smiled at her and offered his hand to her But Kawaii Chan backed away from him, " W-Who are you?!" She squeaked as most of her family were asleep except for her older brothers who were in the basement playing loud video games. " I'm something you doubt." He said softly and took a step towards her " So let me Prove to you that I am Real." He smiled reassuringly and Kawaii Chan was very hesitant but took his hand. Kawaii Chan Began to feel dizzy and almost fainted but the boy held her close till her world spun around and her vision became blurry, Then became black.

Kawaii Chan slowly opened her eyes to two bright blue eyes and a fox muzzle in front of her she Screamed and jumped and she fell onto ground and looked at what it was. She had no clue where she was, The dirt was black with soft white glowing rocks and the grass was a soft purple color. She was on a rock before she woke up and somehow it didn't feel uncomfortable. The trees had soft purple bark and almost pink leaves that seemingly floated through the air. She squeaked softly and looked at the Black fox that was on the rock, it made quick movements and went over to her and she ended up pressing herself against one of those strange trees. The fox Climbed up her legs and sat and stared into her light Hazel eyes. She noticed how the Fox had wings and how her outfit was different and how the sky seemed to be just night time.

" So you're the girl…" The fox said Softly and Kawaii Chan almost screamed but he placed one of his small soft paws on her mouth " Don't do it, Yes I'm a talking fox and Yes you're far from your home." He said it like he's done it before, He sighed softly " You must've really pissed him off if he sent you here." The fox nods and make a soft trill. He looked into her Hazel Eyes and smiled abit. Kawaii Chan was still freaked out by where she was and when she went to look around she noticed that there was a slight purple-ish fog that was in the distance. Kawaii Chan looked into the Foxes unnatural blue eyes and he Got off her and glowed a bit before shifting into a teenage boy. He had black hair that covered his left eye, a black and white hoodie that had a checkerboard pattern on it and some black pants. He had that fox like charm and those soft looking fox ears and tail. Along with the wings from before, He chuckled softly as he caught Kawaii Chan starring " Well nice to meet you too. " He teased and Kawaii Chan squeaked softly as he reached out to her and offered her his hand, She slowly took it.

" I'm Zane, And you are?" He asked softly and his ears perked up and Kawaii Chan's folded down " K-Kawaii Chan…" She said softly and looked from his ears into his one visible eye. Zane chuckled a bit " Well Kawaii Chan. Welcome to the Dream Realm." He motioned his hand to the forest around them and Kawaii Chan looked around as he began to walk up a hill near them and Kawaii Chan followed him, not wanting to be alone in this ' Realm' as he called it. He Smirked at How Kawaii Chan acted when she looked around and He put his arm out to stop her from tripping over a rock. Kawaii Chan let out a nervous squeak and turned to him. Zane sighed softly and motioned his arm out to the Scene in front of her. Kawaii Chan's eyes widened in disbelief of what she saw.

There was a soft purple forest in front of them, The one they just came from and Past that was a large kingdom with a castle in the center along with glowing orbs that just floated around the entire place like bubbles that wouldn't pop. The night sky was a purple-ish black color and the stars, They were pastel purple, Blue, pink, and a normal white. The clouds where a soft transparent purple, Kawaii Chan noticed that none of the houses really looked like they had lights except for the orbs that gave this world all the light that it needed. Kawaii Chan looked down at her outfit and saw what she was wearing., It was a dress with purple and black stockings and no shoes but that didn't matter as the grass was very soft. The dress had black and purple stripes on it, from the waist to her knees it poofed out from two soft layers under it, The one right under the black and purple one was purple and the last one was a soft pink color. Kawaii Chan noticed from the small strands she could see where curled and she looked at Zane who smiled softly " Dreams are real my dear, So what do you want to see first?" He asked softly. Kawaii Chan stared into his eye and just stared up at him before gaining some words " W-Where ever Zane kun can take Kawaii Chan…" She murmured softly and Zane nods and took her hand and jumped down into the forest of Dreams. Where she might find out who this boy is.


End file.
